Because of 'that' thing, it ended up a sudden confession
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: Ryoma has to stay at Sakuno's house because her grandmother can't leave her alone. So the two are alone together and then suddenly Ryoma saw Sakuno is still sleeping with a pillow, hugging it tightly. What will happened during the night? Sorry if the characters are OOC and it's only one-shot... Please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

One day at Japan, a boy with a white cap walking towards his coach's house, why you ask? It is because of what happened a while ago at his house,

-Flashback-

"Oi Ryoma there's a phone call for you." His father said

"Who is it?"

"It's your girlfriend!" He exclaimed

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"You never know brat, you might have one today."

"Che." Ryoma replied and answered the phone.

"Ryoma can you do me a favor?"

"What is it sensei?"

"I'm going on a business trip for this whole week and no one is looking after my granddaughter Sakuno, so can you do me a favor and take care of her for this week?"

"Che. Why me?"

"Well it is because Tezuka can't do it today because he's out of the town with his parents, Oishi as well with his parents, Fuji can but I can't trust him enough for looking after my granddaughter that goes as well with Inui, Eiji can't since he said that he have some chores that needs to be finished immediately he said, Kaidoh can't since he have training, and Momo can't also because he said that he is meeting someone today."

"Che he is only seeing Tachibana-san's-imouto. Whatever I'll do it."

"Arigato Ryoma. You already have your father and mother's permission on staying at our house for the while week that I'm gone."

"Nani?! You didn't told me that." He exclaimed

"You never asked baka. Anyway stop comlaining and come here already I'm about to leave and don't worry about Sakuno she already know that I'm gone for the week and someone will look after her."

"Tsch. Hai sensei." He said and hung up the phone.

"You better pack up your things brat. You'll be staying at your girlfriend's house."

"Shut up Oyaji. I know that already." He said and went up to his room and started to pack his things and went to the Ryuzaki's residence.

-End of Flashback-

*Ding**Dong*

"Oh Ryoma your here. Well, I'm leaving everything to you now and Sakuno is still in her bed sleeping. You can find her room at the second floor and turn left then the door at the end of the hall is hers and the one beside it is your room. Take care of her Ryoma." She said and went to her car and drove away leaving Ryoma at the doorstep.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" He said to himself as he went upstairs and went to his room put his bag there.

_'I guess a peek won't hurt. Right? I'll just check on her if she's still asleep.'_ He thought and he went to Sakuno's room and opened it, he was expecting a pink colored room but only he saw is a white painted room and there on the bed he saw Sakuno sleeping peaceful and he noticed something new to her.

Her hair.

Her hair is not in her usual twin braids but it was let down and some of her hair is blocking her face this made him had the urge to move it away for it was blocking his view of her peaceful face. Ryoma then thought for it for a while, and then he move it away from her face and saw her peaceful face with a smile on her face.

_'Well at least someone is having a good sleep.'_ He thought

Then he saw that she was hugging something, and it was a pillow, a big one to be perhaps, and its pillow case is color pink. He looked a his watch and it was almost lunch time, he had to wake her up for her to make lunch for the both of them.

"Ryuzaki." He said while nudging her but instead of waking up she kept on hugging the pillow but tighter. This made Ryoma irritated.

_'She better wake up now.'_ He thought.

"Oi Ryuzaki wake up. It's almost lunch time." He said a little louder this time.

"Hmm..." She replied and sit up from her bed look at her surroundings then her face turn instantly bright red.

"R-Ryoma-kun! W-What are you doing here?" She exclaimed still hugging the pillow.

"It's almost lunch time. Your grandmother already left and she told me that I'll be the one who is going to look after you while she's gone."

"I-I see..."

"It would be better if you get out of bed and prepare breakfast or should I say lunch."

"A-Ah yeah..." She replied then she got of bed, what Ryoma was surprise was what Sakuno is wearing, It's almost summer and Sakuno is wearing a light pink short shorts and a sleeveless shirt that is also small for her that a small part of her stomach is showing when she was stretching.

-Later-

"Ittadakimas." They both said and they ate in silence which Ryoma liked it, but couldn't concentrate because of what Sakuno is wearing.

"What's wrong R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Betsuni." He said almost stuttered.

"Hmm..." She replied and she continued to eat her breakfast/lunch(A/N: That's totally me during this sembreak, BRUNCH! :P)

"Why do you sleep with a pillow Ryuzaki?" He blurted out making her blush. _'Shit! Why did I even say that?'_ He thought.

"A-Ano... Actually the truth is that I-I can't sleep without hugging a stuffed toy or a pillow"

"Ah... I see.."

Then they continue to eat in silence but for the two of them is just right. They both have nothing to talk about so it's okay for the both of them to be silent.

-Later at night-

"Are you finish using the bathroom Ryuzaki?"

"Matte almost done, you can come in if you want I already have my clothes on." She said, when Ryoma entered the only thing that he had on his mind is that,

_'I think that I regretted my decision on entering the bathroom.'_ He thought.

Sakuno is standing at the sink wearing a light pink shorts and a white tank top, Ryoma is more shocked that he saw that Sakuno's hair is not on her usual braids but it was laid down and she was brushing her teeth.

"You can use the bathroom now Ryoma-kun. I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi Ryoma-kun." She said and went out of the bathroom.

"A-Ah oyasumi Ruyuzaki." He replied.

_'Did I just stuttered a bit there? She really looks good with her hair is down. Wait a minute! What am I saying? Did I just said that Ryuzaki looks good. And she shouldn't wear those kinds clothes with boys around.'_ He thought.

Ryoma finished using the bathroom and he went to his room but then he stopped and looked at Sakuno's door, then suddenly he made his way towards her door and held the doorknob to check if she locked her door but to his surprise she didn't.

"Did she for got to lock her door or did she do this on purpose?" He said silently and he opened the door, then he took a peek inside and he saw Sakuno lying on her bed letting her guard down with him around and then he saw the pillow that she was hugging in the morning.

Ryoma felt that a sudden boiling of his blood when he sees that Sakuno's hugging a pillow oh so tightly that looks like her life depends on it.

"You're letting your guard down Ryuzaki..." He said.

Suddenly Ryoma had the sudden urge to separate the two and exchange the pillow with himself. Why did he suddenly feel this way? Maybe because of the growing hormones at his age and the way Sakuno letting her guard down.

Then when he made up his mind he slowly grabbed the pillow trying bot to wake up Sakuno and he started to pull it away but suddenly Sakuno turned to the other way making Ryoma grunted and it felt like that the pillow has face that is smirk towards him and this made him annoyed even more.

Still trying to pry the two again but Sakuno kept on moving when she sleeps, it made his patience grow thin. He grabbed the pillow still trying not to wake her up and he pulled it away from her and throw it on the ground and he saw Sakuno's face change like she was missing something beside her. Then Ryoma laid beside Sakuno and he wrap his arms around her waist.

_'Wait a minute. Since when my pillow has arms?'_ She thought and woke up and Ryoma's face only inches away making her blush furiously.

"R-Ryoma-kun! W-What a-are you doing i-in m-my room?" She said.

"Shut up and sleep I'm tired already."

"Answer my question f-first." She replied still uncomfortable with her situation.

"I can't sleep without a pillow." He replied and put his head at the crook of her head and he sighed with content making Sakuno moan a little.

"O-Onegai Ryoma-kun... H-Hanase I can't sleep like this. And I-I'm not a pillow."

"Yadda." He whispered to her ear making her whimpered a little.

"Mou... Please Ryoma-kun let me go."

"Answer this first. Do you like me?"

"N-No..."

"Tell me the truth Ryuzaki or else I'll never let you go." He whispered and hugged her tighter than before.

"..."

"I'm waiting Ryuzaki."

"H-Hai Ryoma-kun... Now please l-let me go." She said blushing furiously.

"Heh is that what you really want Ryuzaki?"

"I-I can't sleep without my pillow R-Ryoma-kun..."

"Che forget the pillow because I'll be your pillow from here on now." He proclaimed while hiding his blush from her.

"R-Ryoma-kun don't tell you're-"

"Don't you dare say it Ryuzaki." He said.

"Jealous of a pillow?"

"..."

~Awkward Silence~

"Hehehe... I can't believe that you're jealous of a pillow." She chuckled.

"Urusai."

"Hehehe... Ryoma-kun's jealous-" She was cut off when she felt a pair of lips on hers and she saw Ryoma is kissing her and he licked her lower lip making her moan a little and Ryoma slide his tongue inside and tease her tongue. Minutes later both of them felt a the lack of air from each other and so they pulled away and Ryoma smirked at her.

"Mada Mada Dane Sakuno."

"Mou Ryoma-kun." She pouted her mouth.

"It's your fault anyway saying that to me. If you ever say it again or tell it to sempai-tachi you'll be punished."

"Mou urusai already Ryoma-kun. I want to go to sleep."

"Hai hai... Oyasumi Sakuno."

"Oyasumi Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said and kissed Ryoma's forehead and went to sleep in Ryoma's arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally done with this one! I thought of this idea when I was still trying to sleep and hugging my pillow tightly and then I thought suddenly that 'What if Ryoma gets jealous when Sakuno's hugging a pillow.' I know Ryoma's OOC, I've been writing a lot of Pokèmon fanfics than this one so pleas review and thanks for reading!


End file.
